The trouble maker and a girl in a red dress
by Onedisturbedchild
Summary: Roman is a 17 year old kid going to Beacon, trying to make something of himself. On the night of the Battle Ball he meets a girl in a red dress who will change his life in ways he cannot image. Rosewick. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**~One year earlier~**

I never liked my father's office very much. Every time I was dragging in here it was the same story: 'son, your school called,' or 'the nanny said,' the same story with the same ending: 'son, don't do that again.' Of course my side of the story never mattered, everyone just assumed it was me who was the trouble maker. Usually the story would end with some empty treat from my father, something along the lines of sending me to boarding school or whatever he could come up with off the top of his head. _No scroll for a week, no going out tonight, grounded for a month. _Not that it really mattered, I didn't have friends anyway.

The office was small with only two people in it, I could hardly breathe with three. A strange man sat next to me as my father signed the papers to my future. The strange man looked as if he was trying to be young, even when he clearly wasn't. His hair was a silvery white in an almost hipster haircut, glasses way too small for his face where resting at the tip of his nose, and a scarf that just screamed 'help me I'm old'. The man seemed to have a coffee addiction as he was on his second cup for in the small hour he's been here. Gosh, it had been an hour already. It seemed like a year.

I could hear it, my father's leg tapping impasently as he struggled to hurry up and just sign the damn papers. The man contained to sip his coffee patently as he watch my dad sign, he must have been the calmest man I've ever met. I wonder what his secret is. I didn't have much time to pounder as my father looked up nervously.

"Is this all you need?" My father's voice cracked, not that he was nervous for me. He was probably losing it over a stranger being in his office for too long. Father did like his privacy, I often wondered how he had even met my other in the first place. Not that their relationship was doing too well in the first place. The strange man looked over the papers, probably checking to make sure it was signed in all the right places.

"Yes this will do. I only request that I have a word alone with your son. Would that be okay?" The man gently placed coffee mug down on the coaster. I have to admit that watching my father awkwardly jerk out of his chair was something very amusing. His posture was stiff as he walked towards the door stopping briefly before a slight nod of his head. That must have killed him, having to leave his reckless son and a stranger in his oh-so-precious office all alone. The look on his face screamed the words I knew he wanted to say: _Get out… now._ As he closed the door a small feeling of pride filled me, it must have killed him to do that. There was no greater way to hurt my father then force him to leave his office, just imagine dinner _every_ night.

"So young man... you'll be coming to my school? I just have one concern…" Here it comes, it always comes this way. "You will be cleaning up your act, yes?" There it was. I had been trying to clean up my act for years, the only problem was that everyone else had seemed to give up on me. They didn't think I could change. The fingers somehow always were pointed at me.

"Yes sir…" I tried to smile, hoping it didn't look like I was trying too hard. I only wanted to tell this man what he wanted to hear, there was no need to elaborate on small details. I highly doubt he cared.

"Very well. I will see you at the start of next year. Till then…" He got up, he seemed to know where he was going but I escorted him to the door anyways. The house was, after all, huge.

"Thank you sir. I look forward to my top of the line education." I called out the door as he walked to his car. Closing the door I couldn't help but hide behind it, relieved of the conversation.

~O~

I took a moment to myself, it was necessary. Then once I got the courage, went back to family dinner. I hadn't missed much, there was no need to ask. As soon as my father saw me he found some excuse to leave. He was probably worried that I had destroyed his office in the ten minutes I was gone. I guess it wasn't the best idea to come back to dinner. It was the same act every night. My father would sit and pray with the rest of the family then find some excuse to go back to work in his office. I knew that at least I had stopped listening to his bullshit a long time ago. My mother and sister were another story. My mother would sit and silently eat her dinner till she couldn't take it anymore. Every night she would drop her fork down in anger, without a word she'd get up. That left sister and I. Sometimes we'd talk, other times we'd sit, eat and clean up without even exchanging an eye glance. Tonight was one of those nights. Mother was already gone almost two minutes later she spoke up.

"So I guess that it's official. You're going to that other school and not Haven?" Anger, I could hear anger in her voice. I felt as if I chose wrong, did I choose wrong on my future?

"Yes…" My voice came out a cracked whisper. Her fork was flung down on the table, it reminded me so much of my mother. It was almost scary. "This way we can fight tougher in the torment …" I knew I was just making things worse and I knew it.

"First years can't fight second year's dummy!" She screamed before stomping out of the room. She didn't know what she was talking about. Beacon would be good for me, way better then Haven Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Hey! I'm back! New Story!**

**(I don't know why but I couldn't bring myself to use names in this chapter.)**

**NEWS:**

***This story is coming along slowly, so updating will be slow... sorry  
>*I have a funky feeling about this story... I don't know why...<br>*****Rosewick stuff isn't coming till like chapter four or five so please bear with me here**

**NAME IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE**

**At let's say chapter... five or so if anyone has a better name for this fic... please let me know. Reviews or PM, doesn't matter  
>(Please note I might not actually change the title)<strong>

**Thanks :D**

**HERE'S THE DRILL: I suck sometimes (most of the time) so if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know so I can change it ASAP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own RWBY**

**Chapter 1**

Another year at Beacon, great. Needless to say I'm glad to be back. This year I actually know people, I won't be the kid without friends waiting to be paired with someone else who doesn't have friends. I have a team I can do anything and everything with.

The bullhead was packed with kids. Some I know, most I don't. That's okay though, I know more people on this single bullhead then I had known last year. The trip wasn't even that long, no need to be social with people who probably wouldn't care to learn my name for more than one ten minute conversation. The sudden feeling of landing actually felt weird, no way had it been an hour long ride. Thirty minutes tops.

I'm in no rush, so why am I grabbing my bags so quickly? In fact, I'm almost running back to my old dorm room. I don't even have my schedule yet. _Relax_, I tell myself. I have this habit. I get over excited too easily and often find myself in a situation I'm not ready for. Now that I'm more conscience of my pace, I can control it. I still, however, find my dorm room in no time. No one was in there at current but I could tell, Neo had already found her way back. Her side of the room was dripping with white, pink, brown and black decorations. The girl decorated everything in those colors. Her side of the room, clothes, weapon and even her hair. I had to give her credit, it must be a bitch to re-dye every time her roots started to show, the colors always seemed to be perfectly split down the middle of her head.

I found my old bed and began to set up my side of the room. There wasn't much for me to do. Nothing like what Neo put herself though. I simply put some books on the shelf, some pens, pencils and paper in the desk, folded my clothes into my section of the dresser and pushed my luggage under my bed. My weapon had already been stored in my locker over the summer, as requested by mother. 'You are not taking that thing in _my_ house' she had told me since the day I had first brought the thing home. It didn't matter much, I could always practice anytime in the testing room. I left the room, it felt dusty and dirty after not being lived in for a whole summer. A walk in first air is something I desperately needed.

~O~

Dinner at Beacon had never been the best. I had not missed it at all this summer, I would take my mother's plain and stale food almost any day. The food was almost always a mash up of food that no one should ever be forced to eat. Today's meal choices: Sausage, swordfish, turkey with watermelon or stale bread that was so hard someone could probably use it as a sword. That was something I'd like to see.

I found my team at the same table as last year. A large section of the tables from last year's seniors was open, it was only a matter of time till the first years started to fill the empty space. Team JARN sat at our usual table with team MEMP. Over the course of last year, our two teams had seemed to become best friends. Only someone was missing this year.

"Where's Ellie?" I asked when I finally was in range of asking.

"Her family couldn't pay the money, she had to quit the program." Miltia responded, not even bothering to look up from painting her nails.

Junior signed everything to Neo, who I signed something back. Neo was deaf, she could talk but preferred to sign. When we had formed teams last year Professor Ozpin had insisted that we all learn sign language. Adam and I had only bothered to learn enough to communicate with her. Junior had learned the language faster than I had thought possible. I have this feeling that he might have a crush on her, but I didn't bother to ask. Even when Junior was practically drooling over a girl, he wouldn't admit he had a crush on her. Neo was cute too, if he wanted her he could probably have her. He could have any girl in this school if he wanted. He was rich, I was too I just didn't advertise it the way Junior did.

Junior was loud and outspoken, the complete opposite of me. Somehow we had become best friends along the way. I had no idea why he was here, he wouldn't tell. I had asked many time why he was here when his dad's successful bar was in his name after something happened to the old man. After the third try I gave up asking. I just figured he was like me. Rich enough to buy the world but the old man controlled the money and the money wasn't yours till the old man was buried six feet under.

"What'd she say?" Adam asked from his seat next to me.

Adam was another story altogether. I knew almost nothing about the guy. I knew as much that his little sister was going to be a first year that was about it. I also happened to know that he was a member of the white fang. I had mistakenly walked in on him at the wrong time. I don't think he knows that I know. I don't care that he's part of the cult just as long as he didn't get me evolved in anyway. Watching my act was something I had become good at, I wanted to keep it that way.

"She said: Are you guys getting a new teammate?" Junior rolled his eyes, he didn't enjoy playing the interpreter. Which was funny since Neo basically told her interpreter to _buzz off_ whenever she was outside of class.

"I don't believe so…" Penny awkwardly spit out. Penny, the only human being with worse social skills then me. I do have to admit she is one hell of a fighter. She leaned in very close, her eyes scanned the room as she talked. "Did you guys hear that someone blew a creator in the front of the school?" Her eyes contained to scan the room, she seemed pardoned as to if someone was listening in.

"Who hasn't? My sister, Blake, said she saw it with her own eyes. The Schnee _princess_ was getting all mad at this little girl and then she started to shake this little thing of dust around. For whatever reason, the girl sneezed and the then BLAM. A creator…." Adam spoke up. He was grinning, probably imagining the Schnee girl burnt to a crisp after the explosion. That was the thing about the White Fang, they didn't like the Schnee family company for whatever reason.

"That's not what I heard!" Melanie whisper-yelled across the table. "Some stupid first year tried to steal good ol' Ozpins coffee mug and he got so mad that he blew the student up!" This, I knew had to false. The teachers always refused to use their weapons in front of us, even when we had asked very politely for them to show us. Where did people even get these stories?

**AN**

**Hey! Next chapter \o/**

**I need to start writing this story again its coming along so slooooooowwwly. I will finish- promise. My updating will be a little slow and I'm maybe planning something at the moment... hhhmmmmmm...**

**Anyways, I'm teasing.**

**Also fair warning: THERE WILL BE A LOT OF TIME JUMPS IN THIS STORY. (I'll do my best to space them out and label and/or make them clear in the story) **

**IS MY BAD WRITING GETTING IN THE WAY OF YOUR ENJOYMENT OF THE STORY? If so, please let me know of any grammar or spelling mistakes so I can change it ASAP. THANKS :D**

**Also please review, even if it's bad, I like to know how I'm doing. I'll even try to respond (however if I don't I'm sorry. I'm just shy ... I promise)**

**Till the next update~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

**Chapter 2**

Thankfully I had Junior always looking out for me. He had reminded me that today there were no classes. First years would be getting assigned their teams today. I heard that watching them run around the forest was only half the fun.

The viewing room was filled with students, their bodies packed into what could only be described as a mosh pit. Professor Port was standing on the stage, trying to get everyone to quiet down so the viewing could start. Eventually the room did settle down. There was a quick show to the roster then I noticed it, kids began to place bets. Junior even got in on the action. I didn't bother, getting in trouble wasn't what I wanted to do while I was here.

The show was already somewhat started, just missing the explanation of what was going to happen. No big deal, every student in room knew what was going to happen. We'd all been through team assignments before.

This year Ozpin had dragged all the students to the Beacon Cliff, launching them off one by one. 'Any questions' he had asked, only one kid seemed not to get it. He frantically asked if he had missed them handing out parachutes beforehand, of course they hadn't. I felt bad for the kid, maybe he wasn't skilled enough to land on his own. Maybe he was just scared, I would probably never know. The kid was flung off the plate, every other kid seemed to know how to land up him. Maybe he was very unskilled. He was probably just lucky to have his ass saved by a girl whose face was on a cereal box.

~O~

By the end of the night one thing had been confirmed… the freshmen were good. Any of them could probably beat my ass in a fight. The said freshmen were slowly being marched onto the stage in groups of four. They were being assigned teammates. They all looked so excited, do they even know the people they're being paired with? It doesn't matter, most of the teams were already done only two or three still to be formed. I wasn't really paying attention. One more team formed, another leader and some small amounts of clapping and cheering from those who actually cared. Then one final team to be formed.

"That's my sister." Adam said, making me jump back in shock. Where had he come from? It didn't matter.

"Which one?" I asked

"The one in black, with the bow on her head." He said "I can't believe they paired her up with the Princess…" Sure enough the she and the Schnee girl had been paired up with each other.

"Hopefully she doesn't explode another girl…" A horrible joke, I should have kept my mouth shut. Adam chuckled, like he knew something I didn't. He leaned in close, like I was the only one supposed to hear.

"See the girl in red? That's the girl who she exploded. The girl in yellow? That's her older sister… the Princess is probably going to be dead when Yellow girl finds out what happened." He laughed some more. Everyone in the school knew the same thing. Yellow girl was very protective of her little sister. We'd all seen what happened in the forest. Red almost died, Princess had saved her. Maybe Princess wouldn't die after all.

A short speech followed the assignment of the last team then Ozpin told us that we could leave. So many people shuffling out of the room at once. All of them bumping into each other, how do people live like this? I waited for the room to clear out before heading back to my dorm.

~O~

Everyone was already back at the dorm by the time I got there. Everyone including a stranger. The stranger just happened to be Adam's sister, Blake.

"Hi, I'm Blake. You must be Roman, nice to meet you." She held out her hands. I reached it to shake it. Nervous, I was nervous. Why was I nervous? A small gut feeling told me that I had walked in at the wrong time, it was small but it was there. "I should … get going. See you tomorrow everybody." She walked out the room looking more nervous than me. None of my teammates seemed to want to tell me what was going on. I didn't care to know, I just wanted to go to sleep.

**AN**

**WOOT WOOT! UPDATE! **

**Sorry I'm late, I've just been busy. Anyways let me know how I did and how many mistakes I made so I can update them. **

**Rosewick stuff starts at chapter 6 officially :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

**~One Month Later~**

Life had become boring in the month since school started. Everything was normal, in other words everything was boring. Now I was on my way home, today the war had started. Well, technology it started almost 80 years ago but people around here never forget about things like that. Now we had a whole week off of school because of it. I didn't want to go home but students weren't allowed on campus during holidays so I really had no choice.

We pulled up to the house, I could already feel my heart drop into the bottom of my chest. I paid the driver for their service, gathered my bags then went inside.

Nothing had changed, of course. The house still felt as hollow as when I left. Mother probably knew I was home, if she didn't then I guess I'll be a nice little surprise at dinner.

~O~

At dinner I was actually shocked to see a plate set out for me in my usual place. Cinder's seat was empty she must not have wanted to come home either, who could blame her. Dinner went almost as normal. We prayed but my father didn't find some excuse to leave. My mother stayed too. Both ate in silence, I dared not to say a word. I remember the last time this happened.

I was maybe ten, I had just gotten my weapon. Father of course accused me of stealing the thing and mother tried to tell him how good of a boy I really was. For days they avoided each other but then one final night at dinner the bomb went off. Somehow the final verdict came to sister. She told this story about how we had found in in the junk yard, somehow we'd found some parts to fix it up and make it my own. It seems as if she was a nice sister, when after all she was the one who convinced me to steal the thing.

I guess the person I took it from had it coming. They had left it on a park bench, Cinder and I had found it. I wanted to report it but no, she wanted to take it. 'I'll fix it up and train you in it' she had said. I guess sister always liked to misbehave, somehow I always took the fall.

Now we all played the waiting game. Waiting for someone say something or leave the table. At times like this, I like to hold my breath. I'll count the seconds I don't breathe and wait for myself to become light headed. Times like this remind me that life isn't the worst but it isn't the best.

I only have to wait till I can legally move out(and have the money). I'm eighteen. My parents don't trust me, if I wasn't so careful I'd probably already have a criminal record, my social skills need work, I've never been in a relationship, never kissed a girl. I have more money to my name then I can count, I got into one of the best schools in any of the kingdoms, I have friends.

Without a word mother gets up from the table and walks away. I hear my father whisper under his breath. _Bitch_. He gets up and runs straight towards his office. I hear the office door close.

"Welcome home, to me." I say holding up my glass to the empty table. One week, it was only one week.

~O~

Cinder's home now, not that it makes much of a difference. She spends all day hanging in her room with her friends and when her friends leave she's talking to them on the phone. She always speaks in a hushed tone with them, like she's planning something. She knows me too well, I won't bother to ask.

Today's Saturday and I've promised Junior to meet him at his dads club. I left a note for mother that I won't be at dinner then leave the house. I walk there, the clubs not too far from here. I'm almost not let in by the bouncer, I tell him my name. I'm on the list, it's that easy to get it even when I'm a minor. I find Junior at our usual table, he's got a beer in hand. He notices me as I sit down.

"You want a beer?" He asks. His dad would serve us a few. Not enough to make us tipsy or anything. Just enough to make every kid whose friends with Junior think he has the coolest dad in the world.

"Sure." He's already got one waiting for me. I sip at it, not really sure just how much I want tonight.

"I invited Neo. I want to talk to you guys about something. As we're waiting for her… guy talk?" He asks, his eyebrows raising. Guy talk, like girl talk just we were probably worse at it. I nod my head. When Junior asks about guy talk what he really means is that there's something he wants to talk about. He's about to open his mouth when he sees Neo. "Well, looks like we'll have to make it wait." He laughs as he waves her over. His face grows brighter, he totally likes her.

We both wave hi as she sits down next to me. Junior signs something, probably asking if she wants a beer. She signs back a word I actually know: 'no'. Juniors turns to us both, I can tell he's trying to put tougher English and sign into one. Something he says is hard to do.

"So…" He begins, signing along as he talks. "Did anyone else notice that Adam's been acting weird?"

"It's Adam…. What do you expect?" I say. It's a ridiculous question to ask because I know what he means. He's playing interpreter again as he translates what I said.

"Weirder then normal…" He says. I wonder if he knows about the White Fang and Adams evolvement.

"Well… since his sister showed up that one time... yes." I'm shocked to hear Neo's voice, she barley talks. I guess this topic was important enough for her to talk. "I mean we all know that he's… in that one group." She signs the sign name of the White Fang. So I'm not the only one who knows….

"Yeah… well…" Junior tries, we're all struggling for words at this point. I know we all have questions, but none of us have answers. "It's like he's planning something… I don't know what. I don't trust him. Never had, never will."

"Cheers to that." I say holding up the beer bottle till he taps mine with his. I take a sip, the bottles almost gone by now. I want another but I won't unless I'm asked if I want another.

For the rest of the night we avoid the topic of Adam and the White Fang. We talk about other normal things. School, family, crushes, etc. At some point in the night I finish another beer. Junior's father comes up to us and tells us to leave. It's one AM and he's sure that our families are probably worried about us by now. (They're not, father probably doesn't even know I'm missing.) He tells us to come back anytime, he means it too. I'm closer to this man then my own father. I don't want to leave but I don't argue with him. I say bye as I head home. I've never had such great friends before, I'm glad that I got these guys.

~O~

It's Sunday and I'm finally able to go back to campus. Classes don't start till Tuesday but that's okay because I can finally get the hell out of my home. Last night I made it back at about two in the morning. No one asked where I was because no one cared to wait up and see what time I'd make it back home or if I'd make it back home at all.

I'm patiently waiting for my taxi at the door when a car I've come to recognize pulls up. A girl with mint green hair gets out along with a boy with silvery hair. Cinder's friends who she's spent all break talking too. I know I should wave or say hi but I can't bring myself to do it. Not my friends, not my problem. Adding to my excuses is that my taxi happens to arrive at the same time. I almost run to it, way too happy to get away from home. As it pulls away I feel a rush of relief. That had to be one of the longest weeks of my life.

**AN**

**Sorry I updated late, life got in the way. From now on some chapter will be told in Ruby's POV but that's not till chapter 6. Btw I lied when I said Rosewick stuff will be coming as soon as chapter 6... I meant chapter 5! Lol**

**ANYWAYS: Please review and let me know if you see anything wrong**

**YOU ALL HAVE A LOVELY DAY :D**


End file.
